


Controversial ice cream

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vitri - Freeform, birthday cake ice cream, prompt fanfic, short af, they are literally a married couple i cry everytime, trip is stubborn, virus is more stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip argue over many things, including which flavor of ice cream to buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controversial ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is the first time ive actually published something here so enjoy lmao  
> prompt creds to imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

“Trip, for the last time, I am not using perfectly good money to buy Birthday Cake flavored ice cream! That is a disgusting flavor, I feel ill just thinking about it!” Virus huffed, crossing his arms as he glared up through his glasses at Trip’s own scowl. “Put it back.” 

“No.” Trip was equally as stubborn, holding onto the cold dessert. “This ice cream is good. Buy another if you don’t like it.” 

“Trip!” Virus sighed in exasperation. “It’s birthday cake flavored. Birthday cake. Can you even read the list of ingredients?!”

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the door of the supermarket freezer and turning the carton around to attempt to read the ingredients. “Milk. Buttermilk. Sugar. Blue frosting. water. Corn syrup. Some kind of gum. Acid. Flavoring.” He paused, squinting down at the words. “Tri… trica...tricalcum pospate? It doesn’t matter anyways. This is fine.” 

Virus took the carton of ice cream. “That says Tricalcium Phosphate. We are not getting this. That’s final.” 

Trip scowled. “Then you buy your own ice cream. I’m getting this one.” 

“No. You’re not.” 

“You can’t stop me.” 

“It’s not just your money! I worked for this too! I’m not letting you waste it on this ridiculous flavor of ice cream!”

“I’m getting fucking birthday cake ice cream!” Trip took the carton from Virus’ hands and placed it in the cart. Virus smacked him on the arm and took it out, putting it back. Trip took it out again and put it in the cart. 

“You are acting like a child,” Virus hissed, angrily pushing up his glasses and trying not to attract any more attention. 

“You’re being more stubborn than me,” was Trip’s reply, scowling. “You’re getting upset over ice cream.” 

“Because it would be most unfortunate if you died from all the chemicals they infuse with that disgusting false flavoring!”

“I’m not going to die because of ice cream!” 

“Just put it back and choose another flavor! You already made a cake this week anyways!” 

Trip rolled his eyes, switching the controversial birthday cake flavor for a simple chocolate peanut butter flavor, dropping it into the cart. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“What exactly do I owe you this time…” Virus’ reply was weary as he moved the cart forewords and grabbed a carton of eggs. He turned to look back at Trip, who thought for a moment and then looked back at Virus. 

“Let me teach you how to bake.”

**Author's Note:**

> do i make another where trip teaches vi how to bake?? maybe???


End file.
